Reality Show
by carnadeite
Summary: [Nol; puan yang bertanya]—Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang buronan atas kejahatan luar biasa yang ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini malam tidak menyamarkan pelariannya hingga ia tertangkap. Oh, mari sejenak berpikir. Kiranya, adakah hukuman lain yang menunggunya dan lebih buruk selain kematian? /Selamat menikmati. M for harsh description. RnR?


Naruto dan segala hal di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun atas penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Terinspirasi pula dari MBC Reality Shows; We Got Married.

 _Alternative timeline_ | _Alternative universe_

Drama | _Angst/Tragedy_ |

\

\

\

\

\

\

Pernahkah puan bertanya pada Tuhan; peluk macam apa yang hendak dikalungkan pada yang melumurkan darah?

Pernah puan pula bertanya; apakah tangan-tangan dunia bisa memanjangkan tangan-Nya untuk mencambuk seseorang?

Pernahkah puan bertanya; mengapa kita bertingkah menghukum satu atas yang lain laiknya Tuhan padahal bukan?*

 **.**

* * *

 **Reality Show**

— _kosong; puan yang bertanya_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha, 2020.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Dingin besi membelenggu pergelangan tangannya, kedua lututnya bersimpuh di tanah, cahaya lampu sorot hanya tertuju padanya—seakan menelanjanginya dan tak lebih dari sepelemparan batu, puluhan moncong senjata diarahkan pada tengkoraknya.

Ia tidak tahu hari ini hari apa, tanggal berapa dan mengapa langit malam yang gelap tidak lagi menyembunyikan pelariannya.

Suara sirine dari mobil-mobil polisi yang diparkirkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersimpuh meraung tiada henti, seakan memanggil kawanannya dan berkata, 'Hei, bajingan ini di sini! Dia sudah tertangkap!'

Dan dari kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup sirine yang menyahuti panggilan tersebut.

 _Brengsek,_ makinya dalam hati.

Mata hitam pekatnya melirik ke sekitar, yang berarti ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh-tubuh orang dewasa berpakaian seragam dengan senjata mengkilat pada tangan-tangan mereka. Menatap mereka satu persatu, otak jeniusnya mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri dari situasi sialan ini.

Tapi barisan polisi yang mengepungnya itu terlalu dekat.

Terlalu rapat.

Dan ia mulai sesak.

Tapi demi darah _seseorang_ yang harus ia tumpahkan _,_ mati-matian ia tetap menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap terlihat waspada.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tak ingin satu orang pun bisa melihat napasnya yang mulai tak teratur, keringat dingin yang mengalir di ujung pelipisnya, juga tangannya—tangan yang terbiasa membunuh orang dengan sekali gerak—gemetaran. Ia sembunyikan semuanya rapat-rapat dari dunia yang kini seakan menertawakannya.

Tak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa ia—seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kelimpungan dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Pemuda berambut segelap malam itu tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, kemampuannya membunuh dengan cepat ( _seperti kilat_ , kata orang-orang dengan nada menjilat) itu akan menarik minat banyak orang bermental binatang untuk mempekerjakannya.

Ia juga tahu, memilih bekerja untuk _para_ _bayangan_ , istilah bagi para petinggi yang menjadi oposisi pemerintah akan membuatnya menjadi daftar orang yang akan dicari sampai mati—dan hingga ia mati.

Terlebih, setahun belakangan, atas perintah majikannya— _para bayangan,_ ia sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang penting dalam pemerintahan.

Bila massa yang berdemo di jalanan adalah suara _para bayangan,_ maka ia adalah tangan kiri _para bayangan_ itu. Ia melakukan pekerjaan yang paling kotor—membunuh anak-anak dari setiap staff penasihat negara, mencekik mati istri sekretaris negara, membunuh mentri keamanan beserta seluruh keluarganya yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul.

Dan ia tak sungkan mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor itu.

Tepatnya, ia rela. Karena dengan melakukannya, ia akan lebih dekat dengan apa yang ingin ia capai.

Lalu ketika sebulan belakangan inisialnya, _US_ —mulai menghiasi _headline_ koran-koran dengan pembunuhan beruntun yang dilakukannya, bagaimana kepala korban yang ditemukan selalu pada kondisi sama—diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat tepat—menjadi bisik-bisik yang menyebar bagaikan racun ke seluruh negeri, Uchiha Sasuke tahu, polisi dan intel akan bergerak secara liar mencari walau hanya untuk sehelai rambutnya.

Yah, kepala negara mungkin memutuskan inilah saatnya untuk membereskan cecunguk kecil yang berusaha mengobok-obok pemerintahannya.

 _Dan usahanya berhasil,_ pikir Sasuke.

Di sinilah ia, masih bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya, dengan mata yang tatapannya berusaha mengintimidasi para polisi di sekitarnya. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mundur. Genggaman pada senjata mereka mengerat. Umur yang terpaut jauh di antara mereka tidak membuat para polisi itu lengah sebelum mendapat perintah. Dari kabar yang berhembus bagai angin, pelan namun merasuk—mereka sudah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan sepuluh jemari milik pemuda berambut hitam itu bila diberikan kesempatan.

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa miris, penjagaan super ketat ini membuat ia terlihat seperti anak kucing borok yang berandai-andai menjadi singa untuk memertahankan hidupnya.

Hidupnya ….

Ah, hidupnya.

Kenyataan hidupnya yang pasti tidak akan lama lagi menyeruak dalam benak pemuda Uchiha itu ketika barisan polisi di depannya menengok ke belakang. Dalam sepersekian mili detik, otaknya memertimbangkan keadaan, mencoba mereka-reka cara terbaik mana untuk kabur tanpa menimbulkan luka.

Ketika para polisi membuka barisannya untuk membiarkan _seseorang_ lewat, kaki Sasuke sudah siap dalam posisi menerjang. Satu gerakan dari kakinya saja, dan ia bisa memastikan orang sial yang mendapat tendangannya itu akan mati seketika. Hanya saja, ketika iris gelap matanya melihat seseorang yang menyeruak dari barisan polisi itu, seluruh otaknya otomatis mengirimkan perintah untuk berhenti. Berhenti.

Berhenti.

Karena pria itu sudah ada di depannya—

— _untuk membunuhnya tanpa ragu._

Danzou.

"Ah, apa yang kita dapat hari ini?" tanyanya retoris. Satu mata pria tua yang tidak tertutupi perban itu memandang sang buronan dengan tatapan tidak terhibur, lebih terlihat bosan.

"Ternyata hanya drama Uchiha _lagi_. Ah, kenapa aku tidak terkejut?" Dan demi apapun, Sasuke sangat membenci ketika lelaki itu mengucap nama belakangnya. Jemarinya kini gemetar untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia harus menahan diri ketika seluruh sel di tubuhnya berteriak ingin memuntir kepala pria yang menjabat sebagai mentri keamanan negara yang baru itu.

"Tangkap dia."

Ketika kalimat singkat itu lolos dari bibir Danzou, maka bagaikan dikungkung mantra, para polisi itu segera mengerumuni Sasuke, mencengkram erat bahu dan kedua lengannya seakan mereka mencoba mencabik pemuda itu.

Namun, Sasuke tidak memberontak, tidak melakukan apapun selain memandang pria tua di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dari semua hal yang bisa ia katakan pada pria yang menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan itu itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesiskan satu kalimat, "Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi dengan bibirmu, Brengsek."

— _tidak sebelum aku berhasil membunuh satu orang terakhir yang menyandang nama itu._

.

.

.

.

Alih-alih dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah sel tahanan seperti yang ia pikirkan, Uchiha Sasuke mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang kosong. Ketika hendak bergerak, kedua bahu dan lengannya berkedut menyakitkan, seperti ada godam yang memukuli dari dalam secara bersamaan. Mengerang tidak akan membantu—dari pengalaman ia tahu hal itu, karena itu, Sasuke dengan pelan menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

Ketika ia bergerak, ia merasakan kedua tangannya masih terbelenggu di belakang punggungnya. Para polisi itu tidak melepaskan borgol besi yang ukurannya begitu sesuai dengan pergelangan tangannya—tentu saja. Barangkali mereka memang sengaja membuat borgol ini khusus untuk dirinya dan sambil mabuk, obrolan kapan mereka bisa meringkus dan memasangkan ini ke pergelangan tangannya mungkin pernah muncul.

Mungkin tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, mungkin dalam keadaan rapat serius yang memertaruhkan wajah pemerintahan yang sempat ia berhasil kacaukan.

Tapi ketika pemuda berwajah dingin itu menemukan satu bekas suntikan di tangan kirinya— _pasti obat bius_ , ia tahu bahwa borgol yang dipesan secara khusus saja tidak cukup untuk menahan laju seseorang yang menyandang inisial _US_. Para polisi itu masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk beradu kekuatan dan meringkusnya dengan damai. Obat bius dengan dosis tinggi adalah pilihan yang bijak dan efektif, tentunya, karena dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu meninggalkan luka yang fatal ketika menangkapnya.

Ah, dengan segala kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan, ia yakin perintah pertama yang didapatkan para polisi dari Danzou adalah; jangan biarkan Uchiha Sasuke mati.

Melihat reputasi tua bangka itu, ia yakin Danzou tidak sebaik itu dengan membiarkannya mati begitu saja sebelum mendapat hukuman yang _pantas_. Dengan terbangunnya ia di sini dalam keadaan tidak terluka adalah salah satu bukti dari hipotesa otak superiornya.

Ruangan dimana ia terbangun itu begitu kosong. Tidak berlebihan menyebutnya kosong karena pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya menemukan empat buah sisi dinding dan sebuah pintu besi saja. Ia rasa tidak ada benda lain di ruangan ini.

Warna cat dinding yang putih terang hampir melukai matanya—biasa hidup berdampingan dengan latar berwarna gelap membuatnya tak biasa. Sinar lampu di ruangan itu menyilaukan matanya hingga ia menunduk menghindar. Keberadaannya yang menggunakan pakaian kumal serba hitam membuatnya seperti setetes noda dalam ruangan ini.

Di sudut-sudut ruangan dengan langit-langit yang tinggi itu, bisa ia lihat kamera CCTV kecil terpasang. Satu alat lagi yang ia yakini sebagai sensor gerak juga terlihat berkedip di sebelahnya. Kedua benda itu dipasang begitu tinggi hingga jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ketika ia hendak berdiri untuk memeriksa, sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Suara Danzou.

Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya suaranya saja, kini wajah tua pria itu muncul di salah satu dinding putih yang berperan sebagai layar. Lengkap dengan baju kebesarannya sebagai mentri keamanan negara, pria dengan luka pada wajahnya itu kembali berkata, "Senang kau sudah sadar kembali, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Ya, kalian pasti senang karena aku sudah sadar dan kalian bisa menyiksaku sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak mengirim _anjing-anjingmu_ untuk menggigiti bokongku sekarang, Danzou?"

"Arogan dan brengsek." Pria tua di layar itu tersenyum sinis. "Khas seorang _Uchiha_ , bukan? Aku tidak kaget. Bagaimanapun kau menyangkalnya, darah memang lebih kental, Nak."

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan rahangnya semakin mengeras seiring dengan percakapan tidak langsung ini. Pria tua itu pasti bisa melihat dan mendengar setiap responsnya melalui CCTV dan gambarnya diperlihatkan kepada Sasuke melalui proyektor yang tergantung di atas sana—Sasuke mulai mengutuk kemajuan teknologi ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk dihadirkan dalam satu ruangan, bercakap langsung dengan pria tua itu, dengan kedua tangannya pada leher tua bangka itu—oh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya menyeringai.

Tapi sialnya, pria itu tidak ada di hadapannya, aman di tempat yang jauh dari cengkramannya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan lantang. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang dingin bergaung di ruangan ini.

"Selain kematianmu?" Jeda. "Tentu saja sampai detik ini aku membiarkanmu hidup karena satu alasan, _Uchiha_."

Gurat pada wajah pria tua itu tidak berubah ketika berkata, " _Seseorang_ di antara kami adalah seorang yang jenius. Atas idenya, kami sudah menyiapkan hukuman untukmu. Hukuman khusus, hukuman yang berbeda dari biasanya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, _hukuman yang berbeda?_

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sasuke, Danzou menjelaskan. "Kami akan menjadikanmu seorang pemain utama drama." Ia berdehem sejenak.

"Drama ini mengisahkan kau, yang berperan sebagai … kau—seorang pembunuh berdarah keji yang tertangkap. Kemudian kau dijatuhi hukuman mati, lalu terjebak untuk mengikuti skenario dalam sebuah acara _reality show_. Nah, sampai saat ini, kaubisa mengikuti penjelasanku? Lagipula semuanya terdengar _familiar,_ kan? Bukankah suatu _kebetulan_ yang menarik, ketika sadar bahwa jalan hidupmu begitu mirip dengan suatu drama _?_ "

Sasuke mendengus. _Hukuman bodoh macam apa itu?_

Pria tua dalam layar itu begitu bersemangat menjelaskan hingga ia tidak mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tidak peduli. Ia tahu, Uchiha yang satu itu akan mendengarkan—akan ia pastikan itu. "Dalam acara _reality show_ itu, kau akan dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis dan secara sederhana kau akan kami paksa untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Sasuke mendengus, lihat saja, mereka bahkan secara gamblang mengatakan akan memaksanya, menjijikan sekali. "Apa itu?"

"Sederhana saja, Nak. Ada peraturan _mutlak_ disini; Pertama, kau harus _mencintai_ gadis itu sampai mati—"

Apa?

"—Atau dia mati."

.

.

Sasuke menatap dingin wajah pada dinding itu seakan mereka sedang berhadapan langsung. _Atas dasar apa mereka mengambil haknya untuk mencintai seseorang?!_ Tak pernah ia merasa begitu marah hingga ia merasa darahnya bergelegak seperti ini. Ia ingin membunuh Danzou. Ia harus membunuh pria tua itu. Dalam benaknya, ia sadar, sudah lama ia tak merasakan keinginan untuk membunuh selain pada orang _itu_. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Seluruh makian yang ia ketahui sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Namun kalimat yang ia katakan adalah, "Kaupikir aku dengan senang hati akan melakukan apa yang keparat seperti kalian rencanakan? Memangnya aku apa—anjing kurapan yang sudah kehilangan pikirannya?"

Bola mata pria itu nampak berkilat tidak senang, tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Oh, kau pasti akan melakukannya. Akan kupastikan kau melakukannya."

Sasuke mengangkat dagu, menantang lelaki itu. Senyum meremehkan merekah pada bibirnya ketika mendengar pernyataan pria tua yang ia pikir terlalu percaya diri. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Asal kautahu, aku tidak peduli tentang nyawa gadis itu. Ambil saja nyawanya dan cari saja boneka tak berotak lain untuk drama konyol—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti.

Gambar di layar digantikan dengan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Layar hanya memerlihatkan gambar seseorang, itu pun tidak jelas karena kamera hanya menyorot mulai dari bagian bahu hingga ke bawah. Dari postur tubuhnya, ia mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang perempuan. Ia berdiri membelakangi kamera, dengan tangan terikat, menerima cambukan pada punggungnya. Pakaian pada punggungnya terkoyak, memerlihatkan darah merah yang mengalir dari luka yang menganga. Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu berapa kali cambukan yang perlu dilakukan untuk bisa membuat luka sedalam itu. Gadis dalam video itu berteriak memilukan. Melolong, meminta tolong.

Sasuke menutup matanya.

Ada alasan kenapa ia membunuh seseorang dengan memelintir lehernya cepat—ia tidak suka melihat orang yang dibunuhnya berteriak, menderita sebelum sabit _shinigami_ yang dipinjamkan kepada Sasuke akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Tanpa disadari, teriakan gadis itu membuat tengkuknya bergidik.

Suara gadis itu menggema dalam ruangan itu, terus menggema, hingga akhirnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam tengkorak kepalanya dan tinggal di sana. Dan sebelum ia berteriak karena pusing yang melanda kepalanya, suara itu menghilang. Sasuke membuka matanya, membiarkan kedua keping hitam matanya menatap layar yang kemudian kembali ke wajah pria tua itu—pria tua brengsek dengan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Nak?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dirinya sibuk untuk meredakan gejolak amarah yang tiba-tiba membanjiri hatinya.

"Asal kautahu, sambil kita berbicara ini, gadis itu tetap menerima _apa yang seharusnya ia terima,_ seperti tadi."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kukira dalam beberapa detik ia tidak akan sadarkan diri." Pria itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya, terlihat tidak peduli. "Entah pingsan karena tidak kuat menerima rasa sakit, atau mati karena memang sudah waktunya. Ah tidak, bila ia mati—ia mati karena menunggumu mengatakan 'iya'."

"Keparat!" desis Sasuke penuh kebencian. "Apa bajingan seperti kau ini memang mentri keamanan negara? Tega-teganya kau—"

"Oh—jangan berbicara tega denganku tanpa berkaca pada dirimu sendiri. Ini semua berada dalam skala yang jelas-jelas berbeda, _Uchiha_ ," sela pria itu tidak sabar. Ia memandang sesuatu pada tangannya—arloji, barangkali, dengan cemas. "Kau lebih merepotkan daripada yang kupikirkan, rupanya."

Lelaki itu berdehem sejenak untuk menyamarkan batuknya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Supaya semuanya lebih mudah untukku, mari kutawarkan suatu perjanjian, Nak."

Pria itu tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman yang diulas pada bibirnya tidak palsu atau kaku—melainkan misterius hingga Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Bayangan gadis dengan luka menganga pada punggungnya kembali berkelebat dalam benak Sasuke. Hati kecilnya tahu Danzou benar, gadis itu tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau—apa tadi istilahmu? Ya, bagaimana kalau kau bersedia menjadi _anjing kurapan_ peliharaan kami yang sudah kehilangan pikirannya untuk tampil di drama ini … dan aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kaumau. Ya, aku tahu apa keinginanmu, Nak."

Teriakan gadis yang menggema dalam kepalanya kemudian hilang seketika. Jantungnya mencelus ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Danzou. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, Danzou sudah berkata lebih dahulu.

"Akan kupertemukan kau dengan Uchiha Itachi."

Untuk beberapa saat, jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti berdetak. Udara dalam ruangan itu seperti dihisap oleh mulut tak terlihat hingga Sasuke tidak berhasil mendapat oksigen untuk dialirkan ke dalam paru-parunya. _Apa katanya?_

Mulut Sasuke kelu. Dalam teater benaknya, seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tergambar dengan jelas. Helai rambut gelap panjanganya, garis pada wajahnya, senyum hangat yang terbit pada bibirnya—pria yang sama dengan pistol pada genggamannya, yang kemudian tak segan memuncratkan darah dari kepala orang tuanya.

Sosok yang Tuhan tahu—paling ingin ia lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini.

Kedua tangannya—tidak, seluruh badannya gemetar menahan sensasi euforia yang menakutkan ketika Sasuke membayangkan sepuluh jemarinya melingkari leher Itachi dan merenggut nyawa lelaki itu seketika.

Melihatnya, tawa Danzou kemudian bergema dan Sasuke akhirnya sadar senyuman misterius tadi mengandung arti kemenangan.

Danzou tahu ia akan memenangkan Sasuke dengan _ini_. Dan Danzou benar. Bahkan walaupun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, Danzou tahu Sasuke telah menyetujui tawarannya.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih tongkatnya, menandakan percakapan selesai; _dan memang, semuanya sudah selesai_. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu mengalihkan atensi Sasuke dari euforia yang melandanya. Pria itu memandang kamera seakan memandang langsung kedua bola mata Sasuke, memandang langsung ke jiwanya yang pemuda itu sendiri sudah tahu; sudah rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Tatapanmu, Nak." Lelaki dengan perban pada salah satu matanya itu tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah itu terlalu _hidup,_ terlalu berlebihan—"

Wajah lelaki itu kembali datar ketika berkata, "—untuk seseorang yang tidak akan lagi memiliki dirinya sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **to be continue.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

note:

*: puisi di atas adalah sebagian dari puisi 'Manusia', karya saya yang tak seberapa dan numpang eksis saja disini /

a/n:

halo. perkenalkan saya carnadeite, lebih nyaman bila dipanggil deite saja :")

Saya terhitung pendatang baru di fandom ini—dulu, saya pernah _post_ satu cerita di sini, tapi _discontinued_ dan akan dilanjutkan di situs lain. Jadi, bolehlah saya mengaku sebagai _newbie_ disini? Salam kenal semuanyaaa, saya deite dari dari fandom sebelah :"D /teriak/

Btw, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan (dan saya akan sangat menghargai bila teman-teman _reader_ semua membaca _ramblingan_ saya mengenai fic ini)—

—Pertama. Oke, jadi ini cerita Rate M pertama saya dan saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa **tidak akan ada adegan seksual secara eksplisit** dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya memberi Rate M untuk beberapa alasan lain :")

—Kedua. Seperti yang telah tercantum, bahwa fanfiksi ini ber- _pair_ SasuSaku (akhirnya kesampaian nulis fanfiksi tentang mereka, Tuhan! :"). Bagi yang tidak tertarik dengan _pair_ tersebut, saya sarankan tidak lanjut membacanya, namun suatu kehormatan yang menyenangkan bila teman-teman _reader_ tetap membaca tulisan saya tanpa melihat _pair_ yang diusung :") Oh ya, seperti yang tercantum juga, bahwa fanfiksi ini mengambil genre _angst/tragedy_ , jadi … bisa terbayang akan dibawa kemana fanfiksi ini, kan? :")

—Ketiga. Seperti yang sudah dicantumkan di bagian atas fanfiksi ini, bahwasanya penulisan fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah acara _reality show_ salah satu stasiun TV korea yang berjudul We Got Married. Tentu saja ini **bukan** fanfiksi mengenai pemeran/ _cast_ di WGM tersebut, tapi saya mencoba membuat fanfiksi dengan menggunakan format acara tersebut :") (tidak menyalahi aturan FFn, kan, ya? CMIIW) silakan mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai WGM bila tertarik :")

Jadi … bagaimana? Tertarik, kah, untuk membaca lanjutan fanfiksi ini? :")

Silakan tulis kesan Anda setelah membaca fanfiksi ini di kolom review. Akan menyenangkan sekali bila teman-teman reader memberikan apresiasi berupa kritik maupun saran pada fanfiksi ini :")

Sekali lagi, salam kenal semuanyaaaa :")) terima kasih juga sudah membaca dan mohon bantuannya untuk ke depannya ^^

p.s: dan kenapa saya jadi formal gini haduh kebanyakan baca buku non-fiksi ini = =

p.p.s: ada yang mau menyarankan fanfiksi sasusaku yang IC dan menarik? Saya mau banyak belajar ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Say hell-o and leave your thoughts, fellas?_


End file.
